


Will you dance?

by Fatcat_cant_read



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatcat_cant_read/pseuds/Fatcat_cant_read
Summary: Kenny and Traute were at a party to celebrate some sort of feat their crew had accomplished, though what that was mattered little. The more pressing issue was the handout drinks and just how many it took to get Kenny to beg for Traute to dance.My first one shot on here and I made it for a friend. Though I'm sorry it took so long Julia oop





	Will you dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Squints  
> I hope this is on character with Traute and Kenny  
> But if not then oops

Traute was in a form fitting black halter dress, Kenny in his everyday attire. The party was in celebration of some sort of feat the team had accomplished, but what it was mattered little. The more pressing issue was the handout drinks and just how many it took to get Kenny to beg for Traute to dance.

“C’mon, Traute! It's a party!” He wildly gestured around the room and nearly smacked a poor server.

Traute took a sip of her own non-alcoholic drink. “Kenny, you're drunk, and barely able to control yourself.”

“Yeah, around you!” 

“Kenny,” she took a deep breath to calm herself, “in your current state, you'd be a mess to dance with.”

“But a fun mess?”

“I'd like to keep my toes uninjured, thank you.”

Kenny pouted. “I see. You don't want to dance with a dirty old man like me.”

Traute’s brows furrowed, “I never said you were old or dirty.”

“Then there's no problem!” He clasped onto Traute’s wrist and pulled her into him.

“There are many other women at this party. You could dance with one of them.”

“I don't want to dance with anyone but you.” 

The pure sincerity in his words brought a rush of blood to Traute's face and sigh to escape her lips. “I suppose I shouldn't deprive you of the experience.”

She set down her drink on a passing server's tray, and the same server gave Kenny a dirty look at his whoop of victory. Kenny simply shrugged it off and looked back at the blonde.

“I would appreciate it if you acted a little more mature,” she said, shaking her head in distaste.

“Hmm, you're right.” He took a step back and sank down to one one knee. “Ma'am, may I have this dance?”

Traute's hand reached toward his outstretched one. “You may.”

Kenny kissed the back of her hand softly, pulling himself up and her close. If only his dancing had been as smooth.

“Kenny, that's my foot you're standing on.”

He brooded and narrowly missed her foot again. “I'm much better at this sober.”

Traute sighed slightly, and guided his hand to her shoulder. “I'll lead from now on.” 

He cocked his head, “I thought I was the one giving orders around here.” 

“This is the one order I can't follow,” she said, shaking her head. “Now, step with me.”

Kenny did as he was told, following a simple pattern and grinning as he didn't miss a step. “You're pretty good at this leading thing. I'm impressed.”

“That means a lot to me, coming from you.” Her face seemed blank but you could swear you could see the smile in her eyes. 

“Geez,” he chuckled softly, “I’m honored you think so highly of me.”

“Why wouldn't I?” 

His grin fell and he shook his head. “There's more reasons than I can count. Trust me, Traute.”

“I do trust you, but not about this.”

“Traute-” His eyes plead but she wouldn't have any of it.

“You have a dream and refuse to stop pursuing it, no matter the cost. I've admired that since the day I met you.” Her eyes held more passion in them than Kenny was ready for.

“I- woah, Traute. I'm… surprised.” He chuckled awkwardly.

“I've never hid my faith in you.”

He studied her face for a minute, then spoke softly. “Thank you. For believing in me, as much of a scoundrel as I am.”

“Everyone's a bit of a scoundrel.”

His laughter was explosive. “Even you, Traute?”

“Even me.” At that, she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“T-Traute!”

“I'll see you later, Captain.” She slips out of his grasp and into the crowd.

“Hey, no, get back here!”


End file.
